


I didn't hate him

by EstelleDusk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: His father wasn't the one he hated, and he could easily see reasons why he should have, but no, he hated someone else.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	I didn't hate him

He didn't hate his father.

Han Solo was just absent, never actively trying to harm him.

He did miss Han Solo from time to time. After all, he had his mother's love and attention, but his father seemed to just want to take his blasted ship and fly away with Chewbacca all the time.

He didn't hold it against him, really.

At least he still saw him on occasion, and Han had made sure that at the very least, he learned all the tricks of the smuggler trade. That had been fun. He learned all the secret spots of the Falcon. He'd say he learned how to hotwire a ship from Han, how to lie so perfectly everyone thought you were on their side, but no, he learned that from his mother.

A mother that was only barely more around than his father, what with being a politician all her life. But at least she had usually been on the same planet with him, taking him along with to work.

He didn't hate either of his parents. They shouldn't have had children, but they did, and they tried their best. He knew that.

That had all been _before_ the hero Luke Skywalker took him away with some others to train as Jedi. He had never really known him as an uncle, but he knew Luke was his mother's brother, so he knew the hero was his uncle.

It just...

Had never felt like it.

Luke was a hero, for defeating his own father. His grandfather. Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker. Along with the other Sith, of course. But all anyone had mentioned when they would question Ben about his uncle, was if Luke had really killed Vader.

He hadn't.

But that was family knowledge.

The rest of the stars believed Luke killed Vader, but his mother had made it perfectly clear that that wasn't true. Darth Vader was defeated, but not killed by the hero. He still died shortly after.

Even if the hero had never killed his grandfather, that didn't change one important fact.

Ben Solo had gone to sleep one day, only to have Snoke's voice, urging him to wake.

He did, and found the **beloved** galaxy _hero_ standing over him with a drawn lightsaber.

He looked into his uncle's eyes, his mind, and he panicked. He pulled the building down around him and ran.

If he hated anyone, of the three important, parent-like figures in his life, he would hate Luke Skywalker. A man that forgave his own father and his terrible actions. Refused to fight back seriously against Vader except to defend himself.

That man, that hero, saw young Ben Solo sleeping, and tried to kill him.

And so, Kylo Ren, despite killing his father, did not hate him. Despite nearing pulling the trigger on his mother, did not hate her.

He only hated the hero that saw an innocent, and tried to kill him in his sleep.


End file.
